1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a combined structure of an easily assemblable and movable storage cabinet with its engagement components, and is provided for easy assembling of the movable storage cabinet and reducing of its cost of production, working hours as well as its volume in storing and shipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A movable storage cabinet is normally used to dispose the electrical appliances such as a TV set, a video cassette recorder/player or a hi-fi set in a house, conventional structure of a movable storage cabinet is as shown in FIG. 1 comprised of a base plate 1, a rear backing plate 2, two lateral side plates 3, a top plate 4 and two door panels 5. In which, the base plate 1 is laid down on the ground with rollers 6 on the bottom thereof, so that the movable storage cabinet can slide by rolling of the rollers 6, the rear backing plate 2 and the two lateral side plates 3 are located upright respectively on the rear and the two lateral sides of the base plate 1, the top plate 4 has an area approximately equal to that of the base plate 1 and covers the tops of the rear backing plate 2 and the two lateral side plates 3, an opened receiving space 7 is formed by the base plate 1 , the top plate 4, the rear backing plate 2 and the two lateral side plates 3, in order to hold therein a video cassette recorder/player, the main machine of a hi-fi set, an amplifier, cassette tapes, videotapes or CDs etc., a TV set can be placed on the top of the top plate 4, the door panels 5 are provided in front of the receiving space 7 for opening or closing the receiving space 7.
The above mentioned conventional structure of a movable storage cabinet is convenient in use, however, it has quite a lot of defects in production, assembling, storing as well as shipping thereof, so that its cost can not be lowered, customers are in no way to buy durable ones of them with cheap prices. The principal reason making the defects of the conventional movable storage cabinets is that, the structure thereof is limited to the conventional assembling mode, i.e., the members including the base plate 1, the rear backing plate 2, the two lateral side plates 3, the top plate 4 and the door panels 5 are all made by connecting and fixing with the material of nails, iron sheets, conventional screws, rivets etc., and can not be detached once they are assembled and fixed; to a manufacturer, this will induce troubles such as too slow assembling speed, time wasting, too large volume of the assembled cabinet, wasting of storing space and inconvenience in shipping, all the troubles can render the cost of production and in turn the selling prices increased, yet customers are unable to take the cabinets home by themselves, shipping charges are induced, this further increases expense of the customers, in view of these, the structure of the conventional movable storage cabinets is necessary to be improved.